El secreto de sus ojos
by BUBU30
Summary: la historia ha cambiado.el prometido de Tomoe desiste en buscar venganza y asesinar a Battousai luego de conocer a Kaoru Kamiya, ¿Qué pasará cuándo Battousai caiga en el hechizo de su hiptonizante mirada? ¿lograran todos seguir viviendo en una mentira?
1. Máscaras

Holi =) he vuelto con una nueva historia, espero que les guste tanto como la anterior. Parece una teleserie pero siempre he pensando que cuando sitúan a Kaoru con Kenshin o mejor dicho Batoussai siempre lo hacen con una Tomoe inexistente o ya con Kenshin y la kendoka como alguien que viene a destruir su unión, así que decidí crear un enredo y no matar al prometido de Tomoe :D

Espero que les guste! Es un K/k y un Tomoe/Akira, con unos pequeños toques de Kenshin/Tomoe (muy a mi pesar u.ú pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia) y un poco de Kaoru/Akira

RK no me pertenece…y jamás lo hará =(

**ACLARACIÓN: **Enishi NO existe en esta historia, y Kenshin al contrario de la serie original tiene 18 años al igual que Tomoe, Akira 20 y Kaoru 13.

**DEDICATORIA: **quiero dedicar este fic a mis fieles lectoras de mi primer fic Amores que no se olvidan, me alegra que les haya gustado el final y espero que no sea distinto con esta historia :D ellas son:

KosKaoru, Miss Heart of Snow, Ranka Hime, Cony, Miss Dib, Chli, Setsuna 17 y Mirita-uchiha-himura

**El secreto de sus ojos**

**Capítulo 1: Máscaras**

Corría la era Meiji y Kenshin Himura mejor conocido como Battousai Himura un asesino a sangre fría dueño de unos increíbles ojos dorados era el mejor espadachín de los Ishin Shishi y vivía junto con su esposa Tomoe Yukishiro en una casa escondida en el bosque. Al ser un temido asesino, al mismo tiempo era un hombre al que la valía la pena asesinar no sólo por honor pero las enormes recompensas que pedían por su cabeza.

Su esposa Tomoe, hija de una familia de clase humilde era una mujer sumisa, y elegante dueña de una belleza tradicional. Siempre atenta a los mandatos de su marido, y a pesar de que había comenzado su relación con Himura para poder infiltrarse como espia al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de él y que no sería capaz de traicionarlo; o por lo menos no ahora. Aún así inevitablemente un rastro de melancolía se escondía detrás de sus ojos recordando a su antiguo prometido y primer amor Akira Kiyosato . sentía un amor distinto por Akira y no sabía porque a pesar de estar al lado de Kenshin no era capaz de olvidarlo; pero al ser la mujer de Himura no tenía más opción que permanecer al lado de su esposo. Ella usaría una máscara para aprender a olvidar.

Él de mala gana había aceptado su rol de espía, pero cuando supo que su prometida nunca volvería juro vengarse de Battousai, pero algo que ella no sabía es que una mujer cambiaría su destino para siempre…

Kenshin por su lado también se sentía un poco incompleto al lado de su esposa, a pesar de ser todo lo que él pudiera pedirle a una mujer ya que era sumisa y muy bella. Era como si le faltara vitalidad o pasión, expresividad? O quizás paz interior, la vida de un asesino no era fácil si no tenía la funda correcta para apoyarse.

El asesino suspiró resignado, cada vez que se ponía a pensar cosas así perdía la concentración por lo que prefería evitar todo tipo de dialogo con su consciencia. Si era feliz o no, no importaba; el velaba por la paz y la felicidad de otras personas. Además que a nadie tenía porque conocer los dilemas de un asesino, todos menos la misma Tomoe. Era mejor esconderlo todo en la máscara de la indiferencia.

_**En otro lado de Kioto**_

Un furioso Akira caminaba en círculos en el salón de su lujoso dojo tratando de sacar el dolor de la traición de su pecho, alma y corazón pero no podía. Se le quebró el corazón cuando supo que su prometida Tomoe Yukishiro quien supuestamente haría un trabajo de espía para poder atrapar a Battousai se había terminando enamorándose y casándose con él. Sentía rabia y unos deseos enormes de venganza.

Akira medito un rato más hasta que se dio cuenta que la ira no lo dejaría pensar racionalmente pero a pesar de eso su orgullo herido no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera asesinar al maldito que le había arrebatado al amor de su vida.

Cuando regreso uno de los espías que había contratado para encontrar a Himura, tomo su espada preferida y salí rumbo al bosque con el único objetivo de asesinar.

Era una noche oscura y bastante helada por lo que poca gente salvo algunas geishas clandestinas, uno que otro apostador y los infaltables curados de las cavernas.

Caminaba concentrado en como ejecutaría su plan de venganza hasta que escucho unos gritos de una mujer.

4 hombres tenían encerrada a una jovencita que no parecía tener más de 13 años, su kimono estaba manchado de sangre y en bastante mal estado. Se veía una persona frágil cuyos cabellos negros azulados que hacían contraste con su piel blanca no dejaban ver sus ojos. Trataba de luchar inútilmente pero la tenían fuertemente sujeta de las muñecas y sus patadas tampoco surgían efecto. Los hombres reían maldadosamente, pobre niña pensó Akira lo más seguro es que abusen de ella y luego la maten. Muchos curiosos que igual que él miraban sin hacer absolutamente nada.

El espadachín iba a seguir con su camino ya que sus deseos de venganza eran más fuertes, por curiosidad se dio vuelta por última vez para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos azules que lo miraban suplicantes. Por unos segundos se quedo perdido en esos hermosos ojos que reflejaban angustia, soledad y mucho más; que sin saberlo tenía deseos de conocer.

Por un impulso y sin saber como se olvido del espacio y del tiempo, se olvido de sus deseos de venganza y sólo quiso volver a perderse en esos zafiros aunque sea una vez más. Como un acto de reflejo tomo su espada y en unos pocos minutos los 4 hombres se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, se acerco un poco temeroso a la chiquilla quien estaba en el suelo llorando llena de moretones y sangre en su rasgado kimono.

''gracias'' murmuró casi Kaoru en un tono casi inaudible mientras tapaba sus ojos con su chasquilla.

Akira sonrió tiernamente sin saber porque, ''no te preocupes, pero dime qué haces aquí tan sola a estas horas de la noche?''

Kaoru levanto la mirada temerosa sin saber si confiar en él, pero le había salvado la vida. Antes de hablar las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por sus ojos; '' vine a buscar a mi padre, me habían dicho que estaría por aquí pero cuando supe que había muerto e intenté regresar a mi casa me atraparon esos hombres, nuevamente gracias por salvarme''

''es decir que estás sola? Tienes donde vivir?'' sin saberlo esa niña le producía ternura, pero también enormes deseos de seguir conociéndola, es como si detrás de esos enormes ojos azules escondiera un secreto, era como un hechizo que lo tenía hipnotizado y lo hacía olvidarlo todo. Aparte, a pesar de ser una niña su belleza era comparable con la de Tomoe sólo que ella reflejaba vitalidad e inocencia.

''vivo sola en el dojo Kamiya, aunque un doctor amigo de mi padre siempre me viene a visitar igual que una amiga nuestra dueña de un restaurant, disculpe las molestías y no se preocupe por favor…''

'' Por favor permíteme acompañarte a tu casa, es muy tarde para que una jovencita como tú camine sola por las calles, por cierto cómo te llamas?''

''Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya'' por primera vez en toda la noche la joven sonrio dejando a Akira aún más complacido.

''bueno pues mi nombre es Akira Kiyosato y es un placer conocerte Kaoru. Te molestaría mucho si voy a visitarte?'' ni él mismo supo de donde salió eso.

Kaoru lo miró sorprendida pero sonrió, ''si tu quieres, eres bienvenido en mi dojo''

_**CONTINÚARA…**_

Que les parece mi nueva historia? =) estoy un poco loca lo sé xD, falta todavía para el encuentro entre Kenshin y Kaoru.. :B necesitamos contexto jajajaja, espero que les guste y si lo desean dejen reviews ;)

Con cariño BUBU 30!


	2. Conociéndonos

Hola! =) gracias x leerme =D me hacen muy feliz y me alegra que les guste mi nueva historia! Lamento la demora en actualizar :B

**Ranka Hime:** linda! Gracias x seguir leyéndome está historia está dedicada para ti =) me alegra que te guste mi UA y si me gusta hacerlas sufrir y dejarlas intrigadas jiji :B gracias x tus buenas vibras y espero como siempre que la espera haya valido la pena! Muchos besos, cualquier cosa si quieres mi mail para que te informe de las actualizaciones es

**Kirita95:** una nueva lectora :') que emoción! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y pronto se conocerán :D espero que te guste el capítulo y me sigas leyendo ;) cualquier duda, sugerencia o lo que quieras me dices

**Sol:** jajaja si! Me encanta poner a Kaoru en medio de 2 galanes 1313, y se viene un culebrón muy entretenido ;)

**Akina Kamiya Himura;** muy tierno tu reviews! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto y ojala no te decepciones con el nuevo capítulo :3 (l)

COMO SIEMPRE RK NO ME PERTENECE Y DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA :D ¡

**Capítulo 2: conociéndonos**

A la mañana siguiente Akira decidió ir a visitar a Kaoru para saber como continuaba, esperaba que no le molestara su visita. La verdad es que no podía de dejar de pensar en Tomoe, la extrañaba tanto pero al mismo tiempo sentía deseos de olvidar todo lo relacionado con ella y sobre todo su traición aun muy latente en su corazón. La pequeña de misteriosos ojos azules era como una brisa de aire fresco en una tarde calurosa, un escape y quien sabe si una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.

Era cerca de medio día cuando toco la puerta del dojo, una pequeña Kaoru cubierta de vendas le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, la imagen lo entristeció. Se veía aún más frágil pero su energía no desaparecía.

''Buenas tardes Kiyosato-san, adelante por favor'' Kaoru abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar. El samurái rió ante la formalidad de la niña, ''llamame Akira por favor, Kamiya-san''. Ella se sorprendió ante el apelativo y le respondió ''de acuerdo Akira-Kun, pero sólo si ud me dice Kaoru''.

Ambos sonrieron, ''es muy lindo el dojo de tu familia, me contaste que tu padre murió pero y tu madre? Tienes hermanos?''

La pequeña escondió sus ojos en su chasquilla tratando de evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos y con su máximo esfuerzo fingió una sonrisa '' soy hija única y mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 3 años, pero como le conté tengo la compañía de Tae la dueña de un restaurant cercano la que siempre me invita a comer con ella y el doctor Genzai me ofreció dormir en las noches en su consulta ahora que estoy sola. Pero aún así también están los alumnos del dojo''

''alumnos?'' preguntó el joven sorprendido, '' jaja si, en este dojo se enseña el estilo Kamiya Kashin, que es la espada que protege la vida aunque muchos lo encuentren inútil en tiempos de guerra yo soy de esas personas que piensa que lo único que se logra con la muerte es un sufrimiento mayor pero no soluciones que sean viables para el futuro. Puede que suene como una ilusa y muchos piensan que lo soy pero creo firmemente en mis convicciones''.

Akira Kiyosato estaba impactado con las declaraciones de la kendoka, no sólo era una persona con un aura pura pero su modo de vida también lo era, era difícil creer que aun en tiempos de destrucción pudieran existir personas tan genuinas como ella. Aún así al mirarla directamente a los ojos sentía que detrás de esos zafiros se ocultaba un secreto que tal vez jamás llegaría a conocer, tal vez un pasado oscuro o simplemente la explicación que explicará el hechizo de su mirada.

''y tu Akira-kun? Tienes familia? Novia?'' Kiyosato se sorprendió por la pregunta pero por sobre todo como los penetrantes ojos azules lo miraban con curiosidad, ''pues si, tengo una familia aunque viven en Tokio, yo me vine a vivir a Kioto por el amor de una mujer que sería mi prometida pero ella me traiciono con un enemigo, aun así mi vida estaba hecha aquí y fue por eso que preferí quedarme aquí''

''y aún la amas?'' nuevamente Kaoru sorprendió a Akira pero esta vez fue su turno para bajar la mirada hacia el sueño con tristeza, ''para que mentirte, la verdad es que si; yo creo que ella será el amor de mi vida pero ella rearmo su vida y yo no hago parte de ese plan. Por un minuto pensé en que si mataba a su marido ella volvería conmigo pero cuando iba camino a matar me topé contigo. Gracias Kaoru-chan, gracias a ti no manche mis manos con sangre y creo que luego de escucharte tienes razón. De nada derramar sangre para solucionar los problemas, lo más seguro es que ella lo amé y si yo lo mato ella no querría saber nunca más de mi y eso no podría soportarlo''. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr de sus ojos negros mientras Kaoru lo abrazó tiernamente al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo.

Sin saberlo ese abrazo le trajo mucha paz y logró descargar toda su desesperación con ella. Se sentía tranquilo y protegido. Al mismo tiempo la kendoka también se sentía muy cómoda con él, como si fuera un hermano mayor.

Y fue así como los días fueron pasando, Akira le ayudaba a Kaoru a superar la soledad que sentía por la muerte de sus padres, lograba hacer que cada uno de sus días fueran sorprendentes y entretenidos. Pero al ser un espadachín también estaba exponiéndose constantemente al peligro, por lo que muchas veces Kaoru terminaba vendando su cuerpo y pidiéndole ayuda al doctor Genzail con las medicinas.

Al poco tiempo Akira Kiyosato ya era uno más de la pequeña familia que se reunía en el dojo Kamiya y de a poco las heridas de su corazón se iban sanando aunque nunca completamente, por algo dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida…

Aveces se preguntaba si era posible que se estuviera enamorando de la joven kendoka, de su fuerza, su ánimo y sobre todo sus sonrisas además de sus ojos que brillaban cada día con más intensidad. Era lo opuesto a Tomoe, a veces impertinentemente expresiva no se lo guardaba nada o al menos eso creía él. Que era un alma pura y sincera.

Fue así que perdió muchas noches pensando en ella, pensando en ella y en la hermosa mujer fría como la nieve

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA VIDA DE KENSHIN Y TOMOE**_

Los días transcurrían con una tediosa rutina, Battousai desaparecía por las noches o siempre que lo necesitarán para cumplir alguna misión que generalmente no implicaban algo riesgo más que un par de cortes que Tomoe con mucha paciencia se dedicaba a curar al día siguiente. Le partía el alma cuando lo veía apenas a su casa pero sobre todo las raras excepciones en que ni siquiera lograba entrar a la casa por si mismo.

Sin que Kenshin lo supiera en los momentos así Tomoe lloraba en silencio pensando que en cualquier momento lo perdería. A pesar de que el recuerdo de Akira la visitaba constantemente amaba al pelirrojo. No era fácil ser la esposa de un asesino y menos de uno como Battousai el destajador.

Battousai por su lado esperaba ansioso los pocos momentos en que podía tener intimidad con su esposa y dejar su mente en blanco por un segundo para concentrarse en su cuerpo, sus curvas y besar sus labios. Sabía que a su relación le faltaban muchas cosas y una de esas era la pasión pero no dejaría que Tomoe se escapará de su vida y mucho menos que vuelva con el imbécil de Akira Kiyosato, eso pasaría por sobre su cadáver. Ella era de él y de nadie más.

Pero todo daría un giro inesperado cuando un par de ojos azules se interpusieran en su camino, quienes les mostrarían el verdadero amor.

**Notas finales: **Y? Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Si me quieren tirar tomates solo díganlo xd pero espero que me sigan leyendo =)

También está Amores que no se olvidan, un beso y hasta la prox que será pronto ;)

**BUBU30**


	3. decisiones y encuentros en la noche

Hola, lamento lo corto del capítulo anterior o.o me costó mucho hacerlo =/ espero redimirme con este ;)

**Ranka Hime:** lo siento! =( andaba sin inspiración para hacer ese capítulo, era algo así como relleno y contexto o.ó, espero haber mejorado con este! Gracias x dejarme siempre un reviews! Te parece si tu me dejas tu mail? = el mio es :D y si me quieres buscar en fb babeline_chan / y si es el mismo titulo que la película argentina (muy muy buena!), me encanto el titulo pero la historia no tiene relación con la pelí. Un beso, espero que te guste :D

**Sol: **jajaja me alegra mucho que te guste tanto mi historia! Se viene largo este capítulo varias cosas por descubrir =) y ahí veremos como reacciona Kaoru ante Battousai! D: ps: gracias x decirme que soy una gran escritora :') me emociona mucho!

**Nittasayuri: **gracias por tus consejos! Espero haber mejorado y tú tienes una historia que me encantó que se llama Let's Dance y que nunca continuaste, tienes que seguirla! w

**Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Cony! Arriba el animo linda :D, espero que te guste**

RK no me pertenece =(

**Capítulo 3: Decisiones y encuentros en la noche**

Con el paso del tiempo la relación entre Battousai y Tomoe se volvía más monótona y tensa, las cosas no estaba bien entre el joven matrimonio a decir verdad. La constante ausencia del pelirrojo sobre todo durante la noche y su cada vez más notorio distanciamiento con ella le hacía pensar que más que noches de asesinatos había otra mujer en su vida. Sospechaba de las prostitutas de mala fama que vivían en los salones donde iban a tomar sake el resto de los asesinos y espías. Sabía que había una muy bella y muy sensual llamada Megumi cuyo apodo era Kitsune de curvas marcadas, profundos ojos negros y carnosos labios rojos aunque se rumoreaba que tenía un affaire con Sanosuke Sagara su protector.

Este estado de crisis en su matrimonio provocaba que muchas veces sus ojos negros se fueran apagando cada día más y pasaran horas perdidos mirando a través de la ventana viendo la nieve caer, pero sobre todo pensando en Akira y lo distinta que sería su vida a su lado. Una vida rodeada de lujos y comodidades aunque ella fuera una mujer humilde que conocía el valor de las cosas; valoraba enormemente la paz y tranquilidad que le ofrecía una vida sin mayores complicaciones. En cambio con Kenshin a su lado era imposible si llegaría vivo a la casa a la mañana siguiente.

Pero a pesar de sus celos sabía que tenía que jugar el rol de esposa sumisa y callar cosa que no era tan complicado para una mujer reservada y de pocas palabras como ella. No era feliz pero era su destino, tal vez su perdición por haber traicionado a su marido o simplemente lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

Volvió a suspirar cuando el reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche en punto y todavía no había rastro de su esposo. Las dudas asaltaban su mente, _¿él me amará realmente? ¿Fue buena idea perder mi honor por él? ¿soy realmente feliz a su lado? _Pero como era habitual eran palabras que quedaban sin respuesta; duele tanto pensar en cosas que uno no logra controlar. Pero es aún más difícil ver como el amor desaparece en un mar de dudas, como una mala comunicación puede destruir una relación.

Battousai por su lado también pensaba en su futuro con Tomoe pero no estaba seguro de que pasaría con ellos. Muchas veces la veía mirar por la ventana suspirando melancólicamente como si no fuera feliz a su lado. Él la amaba pero su trabajo ponía a prueba su amor constantemente. Pero también estaba constantemente reevaluando su trabajo de su asesino, las culpas lo comenzaban a atormentar más seguido y era consciente de que el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida no era el mejor. Si algún día tenía un hijo no sabía si sería capaz de cargarlo con sus manos manchadas por la sangre y un pasado oscuro. Pero se repetía constantemente como un método para justificar sus actos que él lo hacía por sus herederos, en nombre de un futuro igualitario y digno para ellos. Lo hacía por un mundo menos corrupto; lo hacía por un futuro mejor.

Por otro lado en la vida de Akira y Kaoru las cosas no podrían estar mejor. Su relación cada vez se volvía más estrecha y en lugar de pasar tardes enteras juntos, era todo el día. Desde el amanecer donde la kendoka le enseñaba el estilo Kamiya Kashin mientras que el joven le mostraba movimientos para mejorar su velocidad y agilidad.

Las habilidades culinarias de Kaoru habían mejorado gracias a la ayuda de Tae, quien al percatarse de la entrada de Kiyosato en la vida de la niña se dio cuenta de la necesidad de enseñarle a ser una dueña de casa pero sin perder su esencia de mujer libre e independiente. A Kaoru no le gustaba depender de nadie y odiaba esa sociedad que constantemente la criticaba por tener 13 años y no estar casada o al menos con un prometido. Esa sociedad que la juzgaba por practicar Kendo y no preocuparse exhaustivamente de las labores del hogar, esa sociedad que no la dejaba ser feliz a su manera.

Pero con Akira las cosas eran distintas, se sentía querida y necesitaba pero no forzada a ser alguien que no quería. Se trataban como iguales, iban a nadar, hacían picnics o simplemente salían a caminar. Se habían vuelto muy cercanos y grandes amigos. Se querían mucho y sin saberlo realmente ambos conformaban una parte esencial de la vida del otro.

El espadachin de ojos negros muchas veces se preguntaba que sería de su vida si ella desapareciera de la noche a la mañana, si no la viera nunca más como paso con Tomoe y se dio cuenta que no podría soportar un golpe similar nuevamente, estaba demasiado encariñado con esa niña de ojos azules que sin saberlo había logrado sanar las heridas de su corazón aunque la elegante joven de ojos negros no hubiera desaparecido totalmente de su vida. Se dio cuenta de que por ella, por su paz y su felicidad sería capaz de abandonar las peleas. Notaba la preocupación en los ojos de la niña cada vez que llegaba a su casa lesionado en busca de cariño y protección. No le gustaba hacerla sufrir.

Aunque otras veces se preguntaba que pasaría si tuviera la oportunidad de que Tomoe volviera a su vida, esos momentos lo hacían dudar pero sabía que era algo imposible. Ella ya había elegido su destino y esperaba que fuera feliz; él por su lado sabía que nunca podría borrarla de su corazón pero no debía llorar sobre la leche derramada. Si quería seguir adelante lo primero que tenía que hacer era presentar a Kaoru a sus padres para ver si la aceptaban como su esposa; si ellos estaban de acuerdo le pediría matrimonio.

Fue por eso que antes de enviarles una carta le preguntaría a la kendoka. Ese día Kaoru estaba finalizando su entrenamiento cuando Akira entró de sorpresa,

Akira: hola Kaoru-chan, te interrumpo?

Kaoru se sobresalta un poco: Akira-kun! Me asustaste, no no te preocupes ya termine, sucede algo?

Akira: nada importante, sólo que quería invitar a mis padres a pasar una temporada en Kioto y quería saber si no te molestaría conocerlos.

Por segunda vez en un pequeño lapsus de tiempo Akira sorprendió a la joven de penetrantes ojos azules, que con una sonrisa en la cara no dudo en responder: por supuesto que no, me daría mucho gusto conocerlos.

Fue así como termino mandando una carta a Tokio, el ansiado encuentro se daría en 2 semanas más lo que tenía excesivamente nerviosa a la kendoka que nunca había tenido que enfrentar una situación como esa. Aunque no entendía el motivo de su nerviosismo, si eran amigos o no? Ella conocía a los padres de sus amigas cuando era pequeña; pero esto era distinto, más íntimo y al parecer más importante.

A Kiyosato le daba risa ver a la kendoka correr de un lado para otro en un intento de tener el dojo impecable para la llegada de sus padres, él sabía que las labores del hogar no eran algo que la entusiasmaba mucho y por ende valoraba el gesto al mismo tiempo que tuvo la delicadeza de recompensárselo. Por lo que le pidió ayuda a Tae.

Akira: Tae-san necesito pedirle un favor si es que no es mucha la molestia

Tae: se trata sobre Kaoru no? Si es así encantada

Akira: si (sonrojado), quería pedirle si la podía llevar a comprar un kimono para la visita de mis padres. Sé que ha trabajado mucho los últimos días y se lo merece, aparte deseo que se vea hermosa.

Tae rió por lo bajo y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa: no te preocupes, yo haré que Kao-chan luzca como una princesa..

Fue así como más tarde ese día Tae llevo a Kaoru de compras y le dijo que no se preocupará por el precio, que era un regalo. Fue así como vieron telas de distintos colores hasta encontrar el indicado. Al día siguiente los padres de Akira llegaron a Kioto y mientras él iba a buscar a sus padres ella se preparaba para recibirlos.

Kaoru: Tae estás segura que me veo bien?

Tae: Kaoru-chan te ves preciosa, te lo aseguro y tu sabes que no me gusta mentir. A Akira-san se le caerá la mandíbula cuando te vea.

Kaoru: espero no olvidar nada, me pone nerviosa la ceremonia del té

Tae: lo has practicado al menos 2 veces todos los días, recuerda que son como los movimientos que aprendías con tu padre practicando el kendo. Confía en ti, todo saldrá muy bien

Kaoru sonrió ante los comentarios de su amiga y suspiró por última vez cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. La joven se miró al espejo y salió sonriendo tranquila, esperando que todo saliera bien. Fue caminando lentamente hacía el salón y espero unos segundos hasta que los vio entrar. Akira quedo asombrado con la belleza de la niña, traía un kimono color crema y unas flores doradas en las mangas y en la parte de abajo, un obi de color azul marino y su pelo tomado en un moño simple mientras algunos mechones caían en su rostro. Su maquillaje era muy sutil y sus labios rosados. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Ella hizo una leve reverencia que fue correspondida por los 2 adultos. Su madre Sakura era una mujer elegante, delgada y alta; de ojos verdes, piel amarillenta y pelo negro. Una sonrisa calida adornaba su rostro. Mientras que su padre Akira era un hombre alto, robusto y con una miraba más bien severa pero no por eso desagradable. De ojos negros y pelo castaño oscuro.

La ceremonia del té fue precedida por Kaoru que la realizo la perfección, con movimientos lentos y delicados como si la hubiera practicado durante toda su vida, los realizaba con una naturalidad impresionante,lo que dejo muy complacida a la familia Kiyosato. La conversación fue amena y tranquila mientras que Akira se daba cuenta de que ella podía ser la mujer con la que podría compartir el resto de su vida sin problemas. Apretó fuertemente la cajita que tenia dentro de su obi, estaba decidido a llevar su relación a otro nivel.

Al atardecer Akira fue a dejar a sus padres a su casa acompañado de la pelegrina y luego le pidió que la acompañará a dar un paseo. Ella acepto dichosa y terminaron en un pequeño puente donde las luciérnagas iluminaban el lugar. El joven estaba nervioso pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Akira: Kaoru-chan, yo .. yo… yo.. tengo que decirte que te quiero mucho y encontré en ti una mujer increíble. hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, no desde que perdí a Tomoe; y me di cuenta de que no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti.

Kaoru lo miraba atónita al ver que el samurái sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su manga y se arrodillaba.

Akira: Kaoru, tu aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Kaoru: o.O Akira-kun, tu sabes que yo te adoro pero no estoy segura de poder aceptar, al menos no por ahora. Te molestaría si lo pienso un poco y te respondo mañana?

Akira asintió un poco decepcionado pero no tenía más opción que respetar su decisión, sonrió tristemente y la fue a dejar a su casa. Esa noche Kaoru se durmió sin saber que hacer. A la mañana siguiente fue a visitar a la única persona que sabía que la podría ayudar, el doctor Genzai.

Kaoru (tocando la puerta del consultorio): doctor Genzai? Soy Kaoru, puedo pasar?

Genzai: adelante pequeña, justo me había desocupado. Takeshi acompaña a la señora Matsumoto a la salida por favor. Quieres un té?

Kaoru: no gracias, pero necesito su ayuda. Resulta que Akira-kun me pidió matrimonio anoche pero no estoy segura de aceptar. Yo no lo amo y yo sé que él sigue enamorado de Yukishiro-san.

Genzai (suspirando): pequeña yo sé que no es una decisión sencilla, pero tu lo quieres?

Kaoru: si por supuesto y tenemos una excelente relación.

Genzai: yo encuentro que a pesar de que aún eres joven deberías aceptar su propuesta. Kiyosato-san es una gran persona y te puede entregar la estabilidad que en estos tiempos de guerra es muy difícil de encontrar. Aparte que tu lo quieres y él se nota que te adora. Yo sé que con el tiempo lograran formar una hermosa familia y ser felices juntos.

La joven quedo en silencio unos minutos pero se dio cuenta de que el doctor tenía razón. Akira era un gran hombre y lo pasaba muy bien a su lado, además que la aceptaba tal y como era ella. Se acerco y abrazo con ternura al doctor Genzai para luego despedirse. Salió corriendo a la casa de los Kiyosato.

Kaoru: Buenos días Sakura dono, se encuentra Akira-kun en casa?

Sakura: buenos días Kaoru, él se encuentra en el salón de entrenamientos, adelante por la fondo a la derecha

Kaoru: gracias, y salió en la dirección indicada.

Lo encontró bastante concentrado en sus movimientos

Kaoru: Akira-kun?

El joven se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la joven que le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Kaoru: pensé sobre tu proposición y yo acepto ser tu esposa si aún quieres casarte conmigo.

Akira la atrapo entre sus brazos y la abrazó tiernamente mientras le daba pequeños besos en su cara. Por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo, Kao-chan. Me haces es hombre más feliz del mundo.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que estaban siendo espiados por unos fríos ojos azules ¿quién será xd? El resto de la noche paso tranquila mientras celebraban el compromiso junto con Tae y el doctor Genzai en el Akabeko.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ESCONDITE DE LOS ISHIN SHISHI**_

Battousai estaba en un salón acompañado a un hombre que se ocultaba entre las sombras mientras ambos bebían sake. El joven ninja toco la puerta

Hombre misterioso: Shinomori, has llegado temprano, por favor pasa; tienes alguna novedad?

Aoshi: permiso jefe, le tengo buenas noticias. He encontrado los zafiros.

El hombre misterioso escupió su sake mientras Battousai abría sus ojos impresionado. Llevaban 3 años buscando.

Aoshi: si estaba espiando en el dojo Kiyosato y la encontré tomando sake con ellos. Al parecer estaba celebrando su compromiso con el hijo único de la familia.

Hombre misterioso: así que Zafiros es la prometida de uno de nuestros mayores enemigos, Battousai tu sabes que hacer. Lo único que te pido es que la mantengas viva, al menos hasta que llegue con notros. Yo veré que hacer con ella.

Battousai asintió con la cabeza, nunca pensó que se volvería a cruzar con ese hombre y menos en tales circunstancias. Esa noche llego tranquilo y feliz a su casa; sería una misión bastante interesante. Abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrase con una Tomoe sonriente que lo recibía en la entrada. La saludo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

Tomoe: anata, haz llegado temprano hoy. La cena está servida.

Battousai: gracias koishi, ha sido un buen día. Hemos encontrado a Zafiro.

Tomoe: esa misteriosa mujer que llevaban años buscando?

Battousai: así es, Shinomori la encontró hoy, y adivina es la prometida de Kiyosato

Tomoe: prometida?( El vaso de sake que se estaba sirviendo se le cayó de las manos y sus ojos se humedecieron.)

Esa reacción no paso desapercibida para el asesino, de hecho le molestó bastante.

Battousai: si su prometida, (tomaba a su esposa firmemente del mentón), es que acaso te importa? (Obligándola a mirarlo a la cara.)

Tomoe negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Él por su parte comenzó a morder su cuello con pasión mientras dejaba pequeñas marcas rojas en su cuello.

Battousai: tu eres mía Tomoe, mía y de nadie más nunca lo olvides Tomoe-chan ( le susurró al oído con una voz bastante tétrica para volver a besarla en los labios mientras le quitaba el obi que sostenía su kimono. Pero la mente de Tomoe estaba perdida en la tristeza de pensar que Akira finalmente se había olvidado de ella, una pequeña lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla.

_**EN LA VIDA DE KAORU**_

Ha decir verdad la vida de Kaoru no había cambiado mucho desde su compromiso con Akira, salvo que un hermoso anillo de zafiros con oro blanco adornaba su dedo y era envidiada por muchas mujeres que conocían a su futuro marido pero sobre todo su fortuna. Muchos decían que había aceptado por interés pero estaba acostumbrada a no hacerle caso a los comentarios mal intencionados de la gente.

Esa noche se había quedado sola ya que Akira había tenido que realizar una misión a las afueras de la ciudad, Tae estaba bastante ocupada ya que había sido contratada para realizar un banquete para un matrimonio y el doctor Genzai había recibido una visita de emergencia de una mujer que había llegado desesperada suplicándole que la ayudara con su hijo. La verdad es que no le molestaba la soledad, estaba acostumbrada a ella.

Mientras tanto unos ojos ambar observaban cada uno de sus movimientos. La verdad es que Kiyosato tenía muy buen gusto, primero Tomoe y luego Zafiros. Era una mujer muy hermosa, frágil y de fácil sonrisa. De piel lozana, pelo negro azulado pero lo que más le impactaba eran sus enormes ojos azules, Shinomori no exageraba esa mujer era una diosa.

Cuando Kaoru salió del baño, Battousai se acerco y la atrapo por la espalda lo que tomo por sorpresa a la joven que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas caer desmayada en brazos del asesino quien la durmió con un paño con cloroformo. No estaba seguro de avisarle inmediatamente a su jefe de su captura, tenía el presentimiento de que ella podría cambiar su vida.

Y? =) Qué les pareció? :D mejor que el anterior? xD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, BUBU 30


	4. Crisis

LAMENTO EL RETRASO _ Había perdido inspiración con esta historia D: espero que me sigan leyendo y que les guste =) gracias x sus alertas y comentarios, me hacen mega feliz :B. subí un fic de Ranma y un lemon x si quieren tener una sobredosis de mi jajaj

**Nittasayuri: **jajaja gracias ^^U, ojala te guste! Y me sigas leyendo :B

**Cony:** jajaja hace mucho tiempo tuvimos la conversación donde te explique todo xD, nuevamente te dedico el capítulo (L) te lo mereces y ánimo :3 . recuerda que tenemos que ir a tomar primera dama pronto :P

**Ranka Hime:** jajaja yo creo que este capítulo deja muchas dudas xD el triangulo amoroso empeorará pronto pero terminará bien =) como todos queremos, gracias x leerme! Besos

**Akina Kamiya Himura: **no te preocupes ^^U, yo también desaparecí mucho tiempo aunque creo que mi ausencia valió la pena xD espero que te guste =) y me sigas leyendo

**Setsuna17:** gracias! Creo que esté termina peor que el anterior xD

**NUEVAMENTE CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A CONY, ANIMO LINDA =) (l)**

**ACLARACIONES :**

''…'' dialogo

… _pensamiento_

_(…)_ aclaraciones de la autora y otros

_El secreto de sus ojos, cambio de escena_

**Capítulo 4: Crisis**

Cuando Kaoru despertó se percató que tenía las manos amarradas aunque su gi y bata de dormir seguían en la misma posición demostrando que a pesar del secuestro no la habían ni siquiera intentado violarla. Se sorprendió al percatarse que traía el pelo suelto y estaba recostada en un futón en una pieza con fuerte olor a humedad. Seguía sin entender el porqué del secuestro. Su único recuerdo era haber salido de la ducha y que alguien la atacó por la espalda susurrando ''zafiro''; no alcanzó a defenderse.

La verdad es que ella se sentía como una mujer común y corriente, de familia humilde y sin grandes propiedades. Pensó por un segundo en su reciente compromiso con Akira; el anillo seguía en su mano izquierda. Tal vez era un secuestro para exigir recompensa por su captura. Por unos minutos se sintió culpable de haber aceptado; ella era consciente de que no lo amaba y el tampoco a decir verdad pero tampoco quería causarle problemas no valía la pena. Suspiró resignada y como pudo logró ponerse de pie. La puerta estaba corrida y todo el lugar completamente a oscuras. Agudizó sus sentidos pero no sintió ni un alma. Movió la puerta con el pie, se movió con cuidado por el lugar hasta que encontró una pequeña ventana. Se percató que estaba en mitad de un bosque abandonado y comenzó a llorar. Tenía nulas posibilidades de escapar a pesar de que era capaz de soltarse las manos cosa que hizo. No sabía dónde estaba y al parecer nadie vivía por el sector por ende tampoco tenía como pedir ayuda.

Maldijo su suerte una vez más y se sentó en la habitación a esperar. Era una mujer fuerte, persistente pero a pesar de sus impulsos sabía que había minutos que tenía que resignarse. Sólo esperaba que nada malo le hubiera pasado a Akira o su familia. Él no se lo merecía.

_**EN LA RESIDENCIA DE AKIRA, KYOTO**_

Akira no había logrado completar su misión antes del amanecer por lo que se apresuró en regresar a casa una vez que terminaron para no preocupar a su prometida. Entró en silencio para no despertarla pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla en ninguna parte. Aún era muy temprano para que fuera al encuentro de Tae o incluso para ir a la feria a comprar. Encontró los platos sucios que había usado la noche anterior, comenzó a preocuparse aún más al no encontrarla. Recorrió la casa entera y cuando iba rumbo al dojo se encontró con la cinta azul marino de Kaoru en el suelo y un paño.

Comenzó a sospechar, la muchacha rara vez se quitaba su cinta. La recogió delicadamente del suelo y sintió el olor a jazmines que desprendía. Se fue corriendo el dojo Kamiya con la esperanza de encontrarla pero estaba vacía, la pieza de Kaoru tal y como la había dejado antes de ir a pasar la noche en su casa. Akira nuevamente salió corriendo al restaurante de Tae que permanecía cerrado y la consulta del doctor Genzai mostraba un pequeño cartel diciendo que volvería en un par de días más ya que estaba fuera de la ciudad.

El muchacho de ojos negros apretó fuertemente la cinta y corrió donde la policía. La historia con Tomoe se repetía salvo que estaba vez no sería capaz de soportarlo. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos al recordar el minuto en que perdió al amor de su vida.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Akira y Tomoe paseaban tranquilos por la feria de la ciudad, llevaban recién 1 mes comprometidos pero ya habían comenzado los preparativos para la boda que se realizaría en 2 semanas más. La verdad es que no querían esperar más, se amaban desde niños y eran muy felices juntos._

_Lamentablemente esa noche de festival Tomoe tenía que realizar su plan de espionaje al asesino más conocido de la era, Battousai Himura. Aprovecharían la instancia ya que la banda de asesinos saldría a la ciudad a divertirse un rato, las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas. La dueña del prostíbulo donde trabaja la deseada Megumi Takani les había informado que habían reservado a las mejores geishas incluida a la hermosa mujer de ojos cafés. Tomoe había logrado entrar de infiltrada como una geisha más._

_La verdad es que el joven de ojos negros no quería dejarla partir pero sabía que no tenía más opción, era algo que no estaba en sus manos. Antes de dejarla entrar al prostíbulo le dio un apasionado beso en los labios en plena calle (un acto raro para la época e incluso más para la cultura pero no me importo), le susurró un ''te amo'' y partió._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Desde ese día que no volvió a verla, supo tiempo después que esa noche ''atendió'' a Battousai quien intentó matarla luego de enterarse de que no era una geisha. Pero la sumisión de su ex mujer y su femineidad lograron seducirlo y la dejo con vida convirtiéndola en su esposa. Se enteró también que ella había terminado enamorándose de él y supo en ese momento en que la había perdido. Esta vez su instinto le decía que nuevamente Battousai se metía con su mujer. Gruño desesperado y corrió rumbo a la policía pero también le informaría a su grupo. Esta vez no dejaría las cosas como estaban, esta vez lucharía por el amor y la vida de esa mujercita de ojos azules profundos que le había robado el corazón.

Entró a un elegante salón de té, donde hermosas y refinadas geishas servían té y sake. El humo de opio invadía la habitación, se dirigió a fondo del salón donde se encontraban un grupo de hombres consumiendo sake en silencio

''Kiyosato, para qué nos llamaste?'' preguntó un hombre alto y moreno mientras fumaba una pipa

El oji negro se sentó, tomó un sorbo de sake y con la fuerza del agarre terminó destruyendo la pequeña tasa, lo miró directamente a los ojos ''necesito que me ayuden a matar a Battousai Himura, es personal''

El hombre mantenía su fría mirada en él y una sonrisa cínica adorno su rostro ''tu sabes que costará dinero, mucho dinero''

''el dinero es lo que menos me importa, lo quiero muerto. No se saldrá con la suya por segunda vez''

''qué te hizo? o.ó, preguntó el hombre repentinamente interesado

''secuestro a mi prometida (apretó su puño fuertemente) y me las pagará muy caro'' respondió enrabiado el espadachín.

''bueno, si eso es lo que realmente deseas y la paga será buena no hay ningún problema en cumplir la misión, lo que si es que tendrás que darnos un tiempo prudente para la misión'', respondió el asesino sonriéndole a una geisha que le servía sake

''lo único que les pido es que no abusen de mi paciencia'', se marchó maldiciendo su suerte y sabiendo que está vez nada ni nadie le impediría matar a battousai.

_El secreto de sus ojos_

En otro lado de Kyoto no muy alejado del salón de té, Tomoe preparaba el almuerzo ansiosa a la espera de su desaparecido esposo. Kenshin no había vuelto la noche anterior como lo hacía habitualmente y tampoco para el desayuno cosa que la preocupó y la hizo imaginarse lo peor. Tal vez estaba herido, o tal vez encontró a otra mujer. El pensamiento de una amante la lleno de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo siempre pensó que era inevitable. Pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus opacos ojos negros y suspiró resignada. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento amaba a Kenshin no?

Un fuerte portazo asustó a la mujer, aterrada se dirijo a la entrada para percatarse que era su esposo que regresaba sano y salvo a su hogar. Nuevamente suspiró pero de alivio.

''anata, por qué no llegaste a cenar anoche?'' preguntó sin querer sonar mandona o controladora

''estaba cumpliendo una misión Tomoe, no te preocupes'' contestó sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos

''ah… el almuerzo está listo''. Ella sabía que no tenía que preguntarle nada sobre sus misiones a menos que él quisiera comentar algo, cosa que era muy extraña en su marido.

Kenshin se sentó y esperó a que Tomoe le sirviera el almuerzo. Agradecía que su mujer cocinara cosas tan ricas, eso provocaba que fuera un agrado regresar a casa. Era una excelente ama de casa pero nunca se lo reconocía. Una vez que estuvieron los dos sentados en la mesa, el asesino comentó:

''me asignaron la misión de capturar a la prometida de Kiyosato'', dijo sin mayor importancia

''Akira Kiyosato? Ya tiene prometida nueva?'' sin poder evitarlo a la mujer se le cayeron los palillos y sus ojos se volvieron brillantes por las lágrimas que logró no dejar escapar.

'' así es (respondió sin mirarla a la cara muy concentrado en su plato de comida), es una muchacha joven de no más de 13 años, pero muy hermosa. Piel blanca, pelo negro y unos enormes ojos azules que parecen zafiros. Pero al mismo tiempo excesivamente inquieta. La verdad es que no entiendo porque el jefe la está buscando, al parecer hay algo con sus ojos, sus ojos que esconden un secreto''.

Tomoe estaba atónita, todas esas promesas de amor eterno hechas por Akira se fueron al tacho de la basura, se sentía traicionada pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no tenía derecho. Ella se había ido con Battousai, aunque en el fondo de su corazón siempre tuvo la esperanza de un reencuentro, de ser felices los dos, pero todo se caía a pedazos. Al parecer su destino estaba al lado del asesino pelirrojo hasta el resto de sus días.

'' y.. y .. dónde está? (preguntó temerosa, no soportaría tenerla en su casa), supongo que no la traerás para acá'', su voz temblaba.

''cómo se te ocurre koishi? Está en una cabaña abandonada en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, todavía no le aviso al jefe y al parecer hay muchos buscando a esa muchacha, así que pronto tendrá que irse de ahí'', respondió como si fuera algo común y corriente.

Sin que Kenshin se diera cuenta, Tomoe suspiró aliviaba pero un plan comenzó a idear un plan que sin saber aún las razones por las que lo haría, cambiaría su destino para siempre.

_**MÁS TARDE ESE MISMO DÍA**_

Battousai nuevamente se despedía se su esposa diciéndole que no lo esperara para cenar ni para dormir, que no se preocupará. Le dio un casto beso en los labios y desapareció entre las sombras dejando a Yukishiro más convencida que nunca que tenía que llevar a cabo su plan. Se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su relación con Himura y que ya no estaba tan segura de que el amor que sentía por Kiyosato se había extinguido totalmente.

_El secreto de sus ojos_

Battousai caminaba con sigilo por las abandonadas calles de Kyoto, a pesar de ser un asesino respetado y temido también sabía que muchos estaban detrás de su cabeza por lo que no se podía permitir ningún segundo de distracción.

Llegó al centro de reuniones que era en la guarida de Ishin Shishi, sin saber todavía porque no quería informar todavía sobre el paradero de Zafiros, sentía deseos de verla una vez más antes de dejarla caer en las manos de los revolucionarios. Un sentimiento extraño nació en su pecho, sentía deseos de protegerla, de que nadie la tocará. Era tan frágil, tan hermosa y tan misteriosa.

''aún no hay nada?'' preguntó el hombre misterioso oculto entre las sombras

''No jefe, aún no. La busqué en el dojo Kiyosato pero había desaparecido'', respondió tratando de mantener su usual postura fría y calculadora.

''bueno Battousai, no pierdas más tiempo y sigue buscándola. Si necesitas refuerzos no dudes en avisar y si necesitas matar tampoco dudes en hacerlo; salvo a ella. Puedes retirarte''

Kenshin nuevamente oculto entre las sombras salió corriendo rumbo a la cabaña abandonada. Sin saber porque en el camino paso por un puesto de comida para él y su presa, no quería que pasara hambre, la necesitaba con vida al menos por un tiempo más. Entró sigiloso a la pequeña residencia, prendió una vela y entró al cuarto donde había dejado a su víctima.

El choque entre ámbar y zafiro fue inevitable.

''Shinta…'' murmuró con voz firme la muchacha sin apartar la mirada. Él quedó sorprendido ante sus palabras, pensó que nadie conocía y/o recordaba ese nombre; ni siquiera Tomoe lo conocía.

**EN EL CENTRO DE KYOTO**

Tomoe Yukishiro corría por las calles de la oscura ciudad, un poco aterrada por el ambiente pero también tenía miedo de que Kenshin volviera a la casa y se diera cuenta de que ella no estaba. Aún así agradeció a su memoria fotográfica y le suplico a todos los dioses que esta vez estuvieran de su lado.

Tocó la puerta de un dojo muy elegante y pacientemente esperó. Sonrió al ver quien abría la puerta

''Tomoe? Eres tú?'' preguntó un sorprendió Kiyosato

Ella sólo se lanzó a sus brazos mientras pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

CONTINÚARA…

He vuelto! Jajaja y soy MALA! Prometo actualizar más seguido :B

Espero que les guste, aunque si me quieren matar xD también lo pueden hacer con sus reviews

Un beso y abrazo para todas

**BUBU30**


	5. Reencuentros, decisiones y despedidas

Sé que me demore SIGLOS en actualizar esta historia y les pido 100000 disculpas =( pero me había quedado en blanco AÚN ASÍ siempre les prometí continuarla y hoy cumplo mi promesa :D . quiero darle un GRACIAS ENORME a la linda **Ranka Hime** por animarme a seguir con este fic :B este capítulo y lo que sigue va dedicado a ti

La canción de Pimpinela, _**Prefiero estar sola**_, no me pertenece al igual que ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin =(

ACLARACIONES:

-blah- dialogo

_**Canción Tomoe**_

_Canción Kenshin_

No hay promesa que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague!

**Ranka Hime:** mega super duper tarde pero aquí esta! Dedicado 100% a ti =) espero que la sigas leyendo, muchos beso :D y lamento la demora x.x

**Mirialia Paolini** : gracias por leer :D espero aún sigas la historia y te guste la continuación ^^

**setsuna17**: D: han pasado como 7 meses xOx gracias por tus buenos deseos y como dicen más vale tarde que nunca!

**Kaoru-st****:** gracias! Y espero que sigas leyendo mi loca creación :)

Sin más preámbulos, el show debe comenzar

**Capítulo 5: Reencuentros, decisiones y despedidas…**

Cuando la muchacha de ojos azulados pronunció su nombre verdadero algo se quebró al interior de Battousai. Se sintió perdido, como si hubiera recordado una parte de él que daba por olvidada mientras que ella lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-lo más seguro es que no me recuerdes…-murmuró Kaoru desviando la mirada evitando que Kenshin viera sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

En un acto inesperado el samurái tomo el rostro de la muchacha con una delicadeza insospechada para luego perderse durante largo tiempo en ese mar azul profundo. El choque ahora era entre violeta y azul, la mirada del guerrero se había suavizado bastante. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar, recordar a ese Shinta, ese muchacho débil, temeroso y lastimado. Pero al mismo tiempo cerró los ojos tratando de no enfrentar esa mirada que lo hacía sentir vulnerable sin saber por qué. Sentía que si se perdía en ese mar nunca más podría salir del naufragio. Aun así los volvió a abrir para chocar con la mirada suplicante de su acompañante, que no mostraba miedo pero nostalgia.

Shinta, aquel pelirrojo de ojos violetas hacía sido su primer amor de infancia. Se conocieron cuando niños cuando el padre de Kaoru aún vivía. Venía a veces a entrenar al dojo, el también había perdido a su familia y se hacían compañía mutuamente. Era su compañero de juegos, su primer y mejor amigo y pasaban tardes enteras juntos. Shinta al ser mayor cuidaba a Kaoru y hacía el almuerzo. A pesar de la situación acomodada de la familia Kamiya, apreciaban las atenciones del pelirrojo y a pesar de la diferencia de edad Kaoru a sus 9 años se había enamorado perdidamente su protector pero ella tenía claro que aquel tímido muchacho de 14 años nunca la vería con otros ojos que los de una hermana pequeña.

Kenshin cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro cargado de nostalgia, le dolía recordar aunque también habían existido momentos felices en su corta vida. A pesar de la guerra, del dolor y del abandono había un hombre al que no lograba recordar con claridad que lo había acogido sin pedirle nada a cambio más que cuidará a su pequeña hija con su vida. Recordaba ese dojo inmenso lleno de sakuras y de risas, esos pasadizos eternos y el salón de entrenamiento con espadas de madera. En ese lugar se sentía como en casa, se sentía protegido y amado. Hasta que recordó unos ojos zafirinos..

Abrió los ojos impactado y lanzó un grito ahogado mientras tapaba su boca,a niña sonrió satisfecha al sentir que su amigo la recordaba

-Kaoru, ¡¿eres tú?- preguntó impactado, le costaba creer que esa pequeña y poco delicada muchacha se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Había madurado y su cuerpo había tomado una curvas exquisitas, sutiles, delicadas perfectas para el menudo cuerpo de su única amiga de niñez. Sabía de la belleza de la morena pero nunca pensó que el cambio sería tan impactante.

-Si Shinta, me alegra volver a verte y que me recuerdes- su mirada era dulce, carga de ¿amor? De nostalgia y llena de lágrimas.

Sin esperar un minuto más la abrazo por la cintura perdiéndose en el olor a jazmín de su acompañante, aún sin soltarla de sus amarras se escondió en su cuello y comenzó a llorar-nunca pensé que volvería a verte-murmuró.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, trato de controlar su respiración y la soltó. Mientras ella trataba de recuperar la movilidad de sus muñecas, el pelirrojo la miraba sin entender absolutamente nada. Su jefe le había pedido que secuestrará y le trajera a la única hija del máximo espia de la revolución que se estaba efectuando contra el emperador. Recordaba que la familia Kamiya vivía en una vivienda bastante acomodada pero nunca pensó que las únicas personas que lo habían recibido con cariño trabajaran en la oscuridad. Lo que entendía menos aún era porque la necesitaban a ella, apenas una niña y tampoco la necesidad del secuestro ya que trabajaban en el mismo bando. Al parecer su pequeña amiga escondía un gran secreto que podía cambiar el destino de mucha gente.

-¿Sucede algo Shinta?- la oji azul lo miró preocupada y tuvo un extraño presentimiento de que su vida daría un giro inesperado.

-No Kaoru, pero ahora tengo que resolver unos asuntos pendientes. Por favor quédate aquí hasta que yo venga a buscarte.-

La muchacha hizo un puchero y estaba dispuesta a reclamar sin problemas pero la mirada de real sinceridad hizo que la morena guardara silencio.

-hazlo por mi, conozco lo terca que eres- pidió- aquí estarás a salvo- plantó un beso muy cerca de sus labios y otro en su frente. Una sonrojada Kaoru lo miraba desaparecer en la oscuridad.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO CON AKIRA Y TOMOE…**_

Desconcertado tomó a la muchacha entre sus brazos mientras esta tiritaba y se escondía en su pecho. Sabía que si Kenshin la encontraba o sabía que había estado ahí la mataría pero necesitaba volver a ver a su amado. Al mismo tiempo tal vez su búsqueda sería en vano ya que él tenía una nueva prometida. Lloró más intensamente al recordar eso mientras que Akira la acunaba entre sus brazos y le hacía cariño en el pelo.

-no pensé que volvería a verte hermosa, pensé que estarías con ese tal Himura- susurró con dulzura y un leve toque de rencor en las últimas palabras.

-me escapé, necesitaba verte- dijo despacito como si fuera una niña pequeña regañada

Los ojos negros de Akira se iluminaron como si el brillo de las estrellas se hubo posado en ellos, es cierto que le había propuesto matrimonio a la pequeña Kaoru. Esa pequeña niña que le sacaba sonrisa y le tenía un enorme cariño pero no la amaba como a Tomoe.

Tomo la cara de la morena obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos- Tomoe, tu me amas?- estaba ansioso por la respuesta, tenía miedo, miedo de perderla nuevamente pero sobre todo de hacerla infeliz asesinando al pelirrojo.

Ella lo miró directamente y sin dudar-más que a mi vida Akira, pero supe que te habías comprometido con una bella muchacha- ella bajo la vista mientras que las lágrimas volvían a escaparse de sus ojos rojizos

Él suspiro, no sabía como se había enterado aunque estaba claro que tarde o temprano le tenía que contar,- Hermosa, es cierto que estoy comprometido. Pero yo te amo muchísimo, el día que supe que te habías ido con Battousai mi mundo se derrumbo y prometí nunca más volver a amar a nadie. Cumplí con mi promesa pero Kaoru llego a mi vida como un rayo de sol, trajo alegría y mucha esperanza. Ella es apenas una niña, me la encontré en la calle, había sido atacada por unos criminales que habían asesinado a su padre. Nos apoyamos mutuamente el uno en el otro porque los dos habíamos perdido personas importantes en nuestras vidas. Pensé que después de tu romance con ese asesino nunca volvería a verte- Tomoe se sorprendió al ver como su amante intensificaba el abrazo mientras que las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos negros como el carbón

Sin esperar se dieron un beso deseado por los dos, un beso cargado de nostalgia, de recuerdos, de necesidad pero sobre todo de amor. Ambos sabían que ahora nada ni nadie los separaría. Cuando ambos se vieron obligados a respirar se separaron tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones.

-Tomoe…Akira- dijeron al mismo tiempo-creo que ambos tenemos asuntos que resolver-dijo el mayor-si-respondió la muchacha de ojos rubí.

-antes de que te vayas, ¿Tomoe aceptarías casarte conmigo?- la muchacha sentía la ansiedad de en los ojos y movimientos de su verdadero amor- Por supuesto, aún conservo el regalo que me diste cuando nos comprometimos por primera vez- abrió su kimono y sacó una pequeña cadena de oro con un rubí con forma de corazón en el centro-Akira, yo nunca te olvide.-respondió segura.

-Yo tampoco, eres mi vida- dijo tiernamente mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su frente- prométeme que volverás tan pronto termines, por favor- sus palabras sonaban a suplica.- te lo juro- respondió antes de deshacer el contacto y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Kaoru, tengo que encontrarte- susurró el muchacho antes de entrar a su mansión

_**MÁS TARDE ESA MISMA NOCHE**_

Tomoe agradeció a Kami-sama que Kenshin no se encontrará en la casa cuando ella llegó tarde de esa noche; pasada las 10 decidió hacer una cena ligera por si el pelirrojo de ojos amatistas venía al hogar que compartían. Ella esperaba su llegada con ansias, necesitaba hablar con él y decirle todo lo que sentía. Tenía que ser sincera y comenzar de nuevo en un esplendoroso futuro junto al hombre que le había robado el corazón desde el comienzo.

Kenshin por su lado también había meditado mucho esa noche antes de llegar a su casa, estaba confundido. La reaparición de Kaoru en su vida lo había confundido todo. No sabía que sentía por esa muchacha de ojos zafirinos pero nacía en él una necesidad de protegerla de todo mal, de hacerla sonreír pero sobre todo las mariposas invadían su estomago como nunca había sentido con su actual pareja. Tenía deseos de poseerla con dulzura, con tiempo y delicadeza. Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Tomoe.

Llegó a su casa tarde, pasada la media noche y fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con su amada tomando té y frente a él una mesa repleta de comida.

-hola Kenshin- saludó con una frialdad que no era usual en ella- necesitamos hablar así que por favor toma asiento-nuevamente lo sorprendió la actitud dominadora de su mujer, ella siempre parecía ser muy sumisa pero al parecer las cosas estaban cambiando.

_**-No hay nada que me de más soledad  
>que tu compañía,<br>no hay mayor distancia entre los dos  
>que cuando te arrimas.- <strong>_dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, lanzando un suspiro que se perdió en la habitación

Kenshin la miró sin entender nada a lo que respondió:

_-No quiero que volvamos a empezar  
>con tus ironías,<br>si hay algo que me tienes que decir,  
>quiero que lo digas.- <em>dijo desafiante, mientras la obligaba a mirarla directamente a los ojos

_**-Trate de acostumbrarme a tu vida,  
>me puse el disfraz que tu querías,<br>deje de hacer las cosas que soñaba  
>y no sirvió de nada de nada de nada...-<strong>_las lágrimas nuevamente invadía sus ojos rojizos, estaba harta de seguir siendo la mujer sumisa y dueña de casa que cada noche se iba a dormir fingiendo que no sabía nada sobre la verdadera profesión de su amante. Estaba harta de tener que complacerlo en todo.

_-Se ve que es imposible  
>para mi poder conformarte,<br>si todo lo que tengo te lo dí,  
>que más puedo darte.- <em>sus ojos amatistas la miraban con rabía contenida. Le había dado TODO LO QUE TENIA, TODO! Sabía que no era la gran vida pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ella y ella actuaba totalmente ingrata. Ella sabía que él no demostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero le daba todo lo que tenía.

_**-Un gesto, un detalle, una caricia,  
>un beso, una palabra,<br>una sonrisa no sé por qué me dices  
>que me amas si no demuestras<br>nada de nada de nada.-**_ todas las noches era lo mismo, él llegaba con su actitud fría y despreocupada esperando que la comida estuviera lista y ella se entregara a él. Nunca un _gracias_, una sonrisa sincera o un _Tomoe eres lo más importante para mi._

_**-Prefiero estar sola, Subir la mirada.- **_dijo decidida aunque ella sabía perfectamente que si Akira no habría aparecido en su vida nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

_-¿Quién te dará lo que te dí?-_le preguntó desafiante

_**-Sentir que merezco.-**_

_-¿Qué crees que vas a encontrar?.- _

_**-Poder ser amada.- **_respondió con simpleza mientras miraba el techo y jugaba con sus manos

_**-**__No hay quién te pueda conformar.- _dijo con crudeza

_**-Yo prefiero estar sola.- **_

_-Y un día tú vas a volver.- _afirmó con el orgullo herido

_**-Y no abandonada..- **_nunca más pensó, Akira nunca me dejará sola

_-Y ese día no estaré_.- laamenazó- si te vas ahora, olvídate de mi para siempre Yukishiro

_**-Mirarme al espejo.- **_mirarme con orgullo pensó y no como su geisha

_-Y allí veras la realidad.-_Kenshin estaba segura de que Tomoe se daría cuenta de que ella no era nadie sin él…

_**-Sentirme deseada...- **_suspiró nuevamente pero esta vez lo miró a los ojos sin temor, sin emocióna alguna hacía él

_-Qué solo yo te supe amar.- _desvió la mirada, le dolía la indiferecia de esa mujer que tanto había amado. Él sentía que nadie la haría sentir como él.

_**-Sí voy a dejar atrás lo que viví,  
>si había algo que aprender ya lo aprendí,<br>jamás seré la que contigo fui.- **_tomo una pequeña maleta donde había empacado sus pertenencias, sus ojos bañados de lágrimas, pero no se arrepentía. Murmuró un débil adiós antes de desaparecer nuevamente en la oscuridad de la noche. Sabía que era tarde y corría peligro pero necesitaba esa libertad y sabía que perdería rápidamente la valentía si volvía a los brazos de su ahora ex amante. Era lo mejor se repetía una y otra vez, lo mejor. Ahora podía ser realmente feliz.

Kenshin suspiró derrotado pero con una extraña sensación de alivio en el pecho. Sabía que las cosas con Tomoe estaban complicadas desde hace un tiempo pero nunca pensó que terminarían así. Tal vez era lo mejor, al menos así tendría tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos hacía Kaoru y no habría nadie que le reprochará o le preguntará porque llegaba tan tarde.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Me salió bastante más largo y cursi de lo que pensaba xD. Espero que sea de su agrado ^^ nuevamente lamento el retraso y los siglos sin actualizar! Bienvenidas a comentar y no abandonaré ninguna histora, sé lo que se siente quedarse con la trama a medias D:

_**Besos a todas!**_

**BUBU30**


End file.
